Grace
by ilsesjournal
Summary: "Oh," she says, and glances back at him. Levi suddenly wishes he could see her face, a face he hasn't seen in far too long. "Look at all those people dancing," she says, and he can't help but wonder if he's imaging the almost expectant tone in her voice. Contains Older!Mikasa


** E**

He steps into the room, a scowl on his face, though it's hidden by his mask.

—

Lance Corporal Levi is at a ball — no, more specifically, a _masquerade _ball, something he wishes would have never existed.

_This is stupid, _he thinks, and his dark eyes scan the room. In the corner stands a band playing classical instruments, but he can't hear the song over the loud and obnoxious voices of the other people in the room. On the far side is a staircase, crowded with women in fancy gowns and men in suits. Their faces are all covered by masquerade masks, and he can't make out their identities. _This is the stupidest thing I've ever had to do. It's all because of Irwin.._

Irwin had been the one who'd recommended that he'd go, saying _It reflects good on you if you go to these things! _But Levi couldn't have cared less. _And yet, here I am. _He thinks bitterly, eyes rolling.

He's interrupted from his thoughts as a masked server strolls over to him, a platter of drinks balanced precariously on his hand. "Would you like one, sir?" He asks, bowing deeply. "Maybe it'll help you loosen up, since you're standing—"

_Alone. Is that it? Because I'm standing alone? Well listen here, brat —_

"No thanks," Levi says gruffly, his face twisting into an expression of disgust as his eyes roll over the bubbly glasses on the plate. "I find that those who drink too much are quite disgusting."

"Very well, sir," The server said, voice suddenly familiar. Levi catches the glint of his eyes through the eyeholes of the server's mask. "Have a good evening." The server stands upright before turning around and disappearing through the crowd of people. As Levi watches him walk away, he catches the closely shaved gray hair. _Connie.._

_Well. _Levi glances down at the marbled floor, admiring how clean it is. _I can see my face in it. Isn't that nifty? _His thoughts are pushed away as the group in the room all begin to clap, the sudden noise shocking him. He looks up at the staircase and sees a tall couple led into the room by a short man holding a golden trumpet.

The short man plays a few notes on the trumpet, then holds it at his side. "_Announcing the presence of the king and queen!" _He declares loudly, and the crowd goes wild with cheers. Levi looks at the couple, tall and dressed in finery like he's never seen before.

_Hm. _He thinks, raising an eyebrow at their entrance. His eyes dart to the orchestra as they begin to play another song. _This is boring. _He scans the room, looking for someone he might know, trying to tell the identity of various people by the back of their heads. _Whose great idea was it to wear masks? I can't even tell who these people are! _

Levi's eyes light up as he spots a female server holding a platter of teacups, talking to a dark haired boy and a skinny blond boy. _Oh, Jaeger and Arlert._ He begins to make his way towards the server, but stops as the trio's conversation halts and their gazes turn towards the staircase. "Is she finally here?" Arlert says, pointing towards the top step.

Levi's eyes follow the path of the boy's finger, drifting to the other side of the room. _Who are they talking—_

His mind blanks as he sees her, a tall girl with black hair. Her mask matches the dark crimson color of her strapless dress, and her dainty hand holds the staircase's railing as she steps down carefully. For a moment, he's in awe, but he can't quite place who she is — he knows her, _he's sure of it, as sure as he's ever been—_

_Mikasa Ackerman._

He realizes her name just as he begins walking forward towards the staircase's base, ready to intercept her. The rest of the room melts away when he looks at her, there's only her, Mikasa is the only person he sees.

"Excuse me," he mutters, pushing past the groups of people. "Excuse me, I'm sorry." There's no annoyance in his tone.

His eyes are still locked on her when someone grabs his arm, almost pulling him off his feet. "Lance Corporal! Levi!" A feminine voice says sweetly. Levi turns his head and his eyes meet those of the queen.

He bows before her deeply, pulling his arm away from her. "Excuse me, your majesty, but I am in a bit of a hurry." Before she can answer him, he turns from her, passing through the crowd once more.

The Lance Corporal makes it to the bottom of the stairs just as Mikasa's foot touches the floor. His face turns upwards and their eyes meet, if only for a moment. Levi steps back, suddenly embarrassed at himself for rushing to meet her. _Whatever we had is probably gone by now.. Maybe this isn't even her, I can't even tell, what with these masks and all—_

But soon as she speaks, he knows that it's Mikasa.

"Lance Corporal," she says, voice formal. "Good evening."

"Good evening," he says back. _How does everyone know that it's me?_

_"_Are you enjoying the ball?" She asks. Her eyes dart from his and she raises a hand and waves, presumably to Armin and Eren.

Levi shrugs at her. "It'd be better if there weren't so many people."

Mikasa's eyes scan the crowd. "Oh," she says, and glances back at him. Levi suddenly wishes he could see her face, a face he hasn't seen in far too long. "Look at all those people dancing," she says, and he can't help but wonder if he's imaging the almost expectant tone in her voice.

His eyes dart to the side and he sighs. The orchestra's song stops and the people clear from the floor's center. _If we do it now, we'll be the only couple.. It doesn't matter. _He bows to her, perhaps the deepest he's ever. "Would you like this dance?"

He can't tell if she's smiling or not, but her answer is the only thing he hears. "Of course, Corporal," she says, and holds out a dainty hand for him to take.

Levi takes it and leads her to the center of the ballroom. The orchestra begins playing, a slow song that is perfect for a waltz. They clasp their hands together and the dance begins, matching the beat of the song.

For the first few moments, they're quiet. Levi does not look at the crowd; he knows that their eyes are glued to him and Mikasa, the only couple on the floor. _Maybe the king and queen were supposed to be dancing now, and that's why everyone cleared away.. _He thinks, and grimaces at his actions. _Oh well. _He glances back at his partner. _She's so.. graceful. _Memories flash through his mind, of Mikasa soaring through the air and spinning, moves carefully calculated.

"Everyone's watching us," Mikasa says, breaking the silence. Her hand squeezes Levi's for just a moment, enough to make his heart jump. "It's weird."

Levi's hand twitches on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know. How irritating. Ready for a twirl?" She nods, and he lets go of her shoulder and steps away and she spins on her toes, dress fluttering beautifully. The crowd cheers, but the couple ignores them. Mikasa steps back towards him and their hands rest on each other's backs once more. For a moment, he feels almost happy, knowing that she is safe in his arms — at least for now. _Safe? From what? _His mind scolds him. _The titans are gone._

The song ends too fast, though, and just as it winds down, Levi gives her another twirl before pulling her away from the room's center and towards the staircase, away from the crowd's prying eyes. The orchestra beings playing another song and the crowd splits, Levi and Mikasa forgotten from their minds.

"Thank you for dancing with me," Mikasa says as Levi drops her hand.

"You're welcome," he says back to her, and feels suddenly sad because he knows what's going to happen now. They're going to walk away from each other, just like they did before. And things are going to go back to normal, and he's going to be back to wondering if she still thinks about him, if she still thinks about all the titans they took down together, all the nights they watched the stars together.

He bows to her and turns away, ready to leave—

"Wait," she says, and Levi turns back around, eyebrows raising in a question, though she can't see his expression.

"What is it?"

She taps a foot nervously and looks at the ground.

_Well? _He wonders what's going through her mind; his heart speeds up as the anticipation of her response builds.

"Did you have a date to this ball?"

Memories flicker through his mind of noblewomen blushing behind fans and asking for permission to appear on his arm at the upcoming ball, women whose hopes he had crushed like a spider under his boot. "No."

"Oh.." Mikasa's voice says that she finds this very interesting.

He's about to turn away again, when suddenly —

"Would you like to be mine? I mean, I know it's already started.." And suddenly he knows, he knows from her voice that she's missed him too, and he smiles behind his mask.

"You didn't even have to ask." He replies as he takes her hand.

Mikasa's smile reflects in her charcoal eyes and Levi wonders how he had could have ever let her go.

By now, another song has started.

"Would you like this dance, _my love?_"

"Of course," Mikasa tells him, and he walks her back to the middle of the ballroom floor.

—

Finished on December 7, 2013.


End file.
